User blog:DemonaCarrolltucky/Onsen
Winter is a great time to appreciate onsen, but it isn’t the only time of the year you can enjoy this relaxing Japanese pastime. You may or may not know the onsen and bathhouses in your area, but it is even harder to know what is available when you are traveling. ONSEN MAP LINKS Here are a few links to help you find places while you are on the move. Should you know of another great map, please leave a comment below. SECRET JAPAN Here you can find onsen by region and they are categorized by the following. The all-inclusive map of Japan can take a bit of time to load, so it may be easier to just select the area you are looking for. Icon Information *Inside bath *Outside bath (rotenburo) *Mixed bath (konyoku) *Great view from the bath *Large bath or many baths *Interesting region *Onsen located in a ryokan/hotel *Free onsen *Swimming suit allowed/mandatory *One day trip from Tokyo region *Bathing only possible (no need to stay overnight) TOKYO ONSEN, SENTO, & SUPER SENTO Although it is all in Japanese, you can still find onsen across Tokyo Prefecture on this Google Map. To edit the map's Layers and Location information, Download the KML file and import it to Google Maps. Below is a rough translation of the Layers and Key Icon information. Layer Information (Show in the order that they appear.) *近年廃業・閉店した銭湯を表示する。/ Show baths closed or closed recently in recent years *千代田区・港区・中央区・台東区・文京区・荒川区 / Chiyoda, Minato, Chuo, Taito, Bunkyo, Arakawa *新宿区・中野区・杉並区・豊島区・北区・板橋区・練馬区 / Shinjuku, Nakano, Suginami, Toshima, Kita, Itabashi, Nerima *渋谷区・品川区・大田区・世田谷区・目黒区 / Shibuya, Shinagawa, Ota, Setagaya, Meguro *墨田区・江東区・足立区・葛飾区・江戸川区 / Sumida, Koto, Adachi, Katsushika, Edogawa *東京都下 / Under Tokyo Icon Information *Gray - Show baths closed or closed recently in recent years *Red - Sento (bath house shop, public bath, etc…. *Yellow - Super baths, day trips etc. *Orange - Health Land, Spa, One-Bed Bathing, Hot Spring Inn, Hotels *⃟ - Capsule hotel with a bath & sauna FREE CAMPING AND HOT SPRINGS IN JAPAN This site is super handy for anyone who enjoys camping, traveling by car, or cycling! It includes more than just onsen and most places are free! Since this link is a Google Map, it can also be imported into Google Maps and edited as desired. However, please keep in mind, once imported, the map will not receive updates. Please feel free to check out their Facebook page as well. Icon Information *Campsite (Free) *Campsite with Lodging (Free) *Wild Camping Spot (Free) *Shelters (Free) *Low Budget Hostels (3,000 or less) *Michi no Eki (Roadside Station) *Onsen / Rotemburo (Free outdoor hot spring) *Onsen (Free Indoors or Cavern hot spring) *Onsen (500 or less) *Onsen Area (Precaution before visit) *Working on Translations, Information, and/or Photos TATTOO FRIENDLY LOCATIONS TATTOO SPOT You may already be aware, but some establishments to not allow entry to their facilities if you have tattoos. Tattoo Spot is a site that also helps you find more than just onsen. Unfortunately, the site is only in Japanese. However, the site can still be easily navigated if Google Translate is used. Once an area of Japan is selected, choose one of the criteria below to further narrow down the search. Search Criteria *Hot Springs *Public Baths *Saunas *Pools *Gyms *Yoga *Tanning Salons *Beaches *Amusement Parks *Hotels *Other Category:Blog posts Category:Daily Life Category:JET Blogs Category:Culture Blogs